Irmão mais velho
by Souhait
Summary: Havia momentos em que Albus só via James ali.


"O que é isso?"

Harry abriu um sorriso com a pergunta de James, baixando um pouco os braços para que conseguisse mostrar a ele o bebê "É seu irmão, Albus Severus"

James piscou os olhos amendoados na direção daquela coisinha azul, as mãos ainda pequenas buscando apoio no braço do pai para que conseguisse ficar de pé mesmo em cima das almofadas. O que papai chamava de irmão era, aparentemente, nada mais que um amontoado de panos, dois ou três chumaços pretos de cabelo e muita pele gorda e rosa.

"Ele é estranho" comentou, com a ponta do indicador apertando o que deveria ser o nariz. O bebê, instantaneamente, abriu os olhos, esboçando uma expressão de surpresa "E feio"

"Não fale assim do seu irmão" Harry pediu, mesmo que contendo um sorriso "Se mamãe estivesse acordada, proibiria você agora de brincar com sua vassoura"

Isso foi suficiente para James parar. Até fez mais; voltou a sentar-se rente ao encosto, somente os pés soltos no ar, os braços cruzados junto ao corpo enquanto voltava os olhos para sua mãe. Ginny, deitada naquela cama estranha de hospital, estava com o cabelo quase tão bagunçado quanto da vez em que ele brincara de fazer, ali, sua pista de pouso para dragões.

Dragões, vermelho. Vermelho, dragões. Lógica inabalável.

"Quero ir para casa" disse, emburrado, desfazendo o cruzar de braços para puxar a blusa do pai "Agora, papai"

"Você vai para a casa da vovó Weasley daqui a pouquinho"

"Mas a casa da vovó..."

"Teddy está lá"

James sorriu, satisfeito, e voltou a se acalmar, os pezinhos balançando no ar. Ficou assim por quase um minuto – um recorde. Harry estava agradecido – até se sentir entediado de novo, suspirando e bufando até conseguir chamar a atenção do pai.

"O que foi?"

"Ele é sem graça"

Harry sorriu.

"Ele não se mexe. Mal abre os olhos. Aposto que não fala"

"Claro que não, Jay. Ele é muito novinho"

Mais silêncio por parte de James. Ele tentava entender essa situação desde que a barriga da mamãe começara a crescer e ontem, quando tia Hermione cuidou dele enquanto papai e tio Ron vinham para o hospital, fizera um esforço ainda maior para entender o que acontecia, mas só ficava cada vez mais confuso.

Quer dizer, sua mãe tinha uma barriga enorme até anteontem. Por que saíra de lá – ele já entendia que não devia perguntar como_ chegara_ lá, porque todo mundo que almoçava começou a tossir e a falar ao mesmo tempo. James _odiava_ quando as pessoas falavam ao mesmo tempo – uma coisinha tão _ pequena_, feia, rosa, e que poderia estar no inverno de tão empacotado que estava?

Ele esperava alguém que pudesse jogar Quadribol com ele, poxa.

"Quer colocá-lo um pouco no seu colo?" Harry perguntou, sorrindo, movimentando um pouco os braços para levar Albus para perto de James. Este o olhou, estranha e curiosamente, mas chegou mais perto do pai, cruzando as pernas no sofá "Calma, deixa eu..."

Os pezinhos chegaram primeiro, e James quase pulou ao sentir o peso das costas de Albus apoiadas em sua coxa. A mão de Harry, em nenhum momento, deixou o apoio na cabecinha de Albus, e o pai abriu um sorriso ao ver James franzir o cenho ao olhar para o rosto do irmão.

James decidiu, naquele momento, que gostava de Albus.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Eu não estou dizendo que os trouxas são chatos" James disse, ainda emburrado, enquanto entravam na fila do carrinho bate-bate. Lily, mal com dois aninhos, olhava para ele interessada, os cabelos pegando fogo no sol do início do outono inglês "Eu estou dizendo que existem coisas mais legais"

"Seu irmão pediu, Jay" Ginny comentou, fazendo um sinal para ele se calar com um gesto de mão "Da última vez, a gente foi para onde você queria"

"Mas onde eu quero é _legal_"

"James, você está sendo..."

"Razoável" ele interrompeu, usando a palavra nova que aprendera com tia Hermione. Quer dizer, ser razoável era uma coisa boa, porque sempre que ela brigava com o tio Ron ela o acusava de não estar sendo razoável. E, se isso causava uma briga, significava que ele não estava fazendo uma coisa boa. Portanto... ah, tanto faz "Essas coisas ficam no chão, mãe. Qual-a-graça?"

"Você não precisa ir" Albus se meteu na conversa, não querendo propriamente olhar para James. Não gostava de vê-lo irritado desse jeito; de um jeito ou de outro, sempre terminava mal para ele "Eu vou sozinho"

"Você não pode, imbecil. É pequeno..."

"James Sirius" Harry começou, trocando o peso de Lily de braço para que pudesse olhar para o filho mais velho "Chega, ok? Mais uma e você pode esquecer o jogo da semana que vem"

James bufou, claramente impaciente, mas não disse mais nada. Bateu o pé no chão, bufou três vezes por segundo e demonstrou sua insatisfação de todos os jeitos possíveis até chegar a vez dos dois de entrar.

"Entra primeiro, pirralho" disse, escolhendo não olhar para os pais para não ver o olhar de reprovação e a certeza de um castigo depois. Merda, se dera mal "Vamos acabar logo com isso"

Albus não disse nada, entrando quieto no carrinho. James, sentado no motorista – porque sim, Albus era muito pequeno e papai era muito grande, e Teddy estava em Hogwarts – nem havia colocado direito o cinto antes de dar a partida, escolhendo como alvo um carrinho logo à frente. Albus reparou, sem saber se James tinha reparado também, que era o mesmo garoto que o havia empurrado no pula-pula e arrumado confusão com ele, chamando-o de baixinho e magricela embora não fosse muito melhor.

Mas, então, ele sorriu, esqueceu do garoto e da birra de James, e aproveitou o carrinho e os solavancos. Gargalhou em algumas partes, gritou em animação em outras, e se satisfez em ver que James até mesmo soltava um sorrisinho ao olhar para ele.

A verdade é que, quando Albus estava feliz, James não conseguia deixar de se sentir um pouco desse jeito também.

"Você acabou com aquele garoto, Jay!"

"É, é. Agora, vamos"

Embora, claro, nunca fosse exatamente admitir.

"Ah, que foi? Você gostou" Albus continuou, feliz, sem reparar na expressão do irmão "Eu vi você sorrindo toda vez que você acertava o garoto"

"Claro. Ele empurrou você" James disse, subitamente protetor, enquanto desciam os degraus de metal na saída do brinquedo para ir em direção aos pais. Então, ele lembrara "Ninguém..."

Mas Albus caiu, direto no chão de terra batida, mal conseguindo se segurar em James antes de ralar um pouco as mãos.

"E empurro de novo" o tal garoto disse, emburrado "O que foi, magrela, acha que só porque está com seu irmão..."

Mas ele não conseguiu continuar a falar; as roupas subitamente se transformaram em de meninas – com direito a saia rosa rodada – e seu corpo inchou, seus olhos pendendo de um lado ao outro em desespero enquanto as pessoas ao redor se afastavam e gritavam. Ele começou a gritar pela mãe e tentou alcançar alguma coisa para se prender quando começou a sair do chão, as mãos agora gordinhas tentando agarrar o ferro da estrutura do brinquedo.

"Antes magrela do que muito gordo" James disse, orgulhoso, mandando a língua para o garoto. Tudo bem, papai e mamãe não pareciam muito felizes conforme se aproximavam dos dois mas, pensando bem, o estrago já estava feito, e não é como se aquilo fosse piorar demais sua situação "Seu trouxa! Acha que pode ir falando assim do meu irmão? O que você tem na..."

"Chega, James!" seu pai gritou de algum lugar, e de repente o garoto estava esvaziado e com as roupas normais de novo. James, aproveitando a deixa, pegou a mão de Albus e tirou-o do chão, saindo do meio da confusão e sentando pacientemente à beira da pequena trilha enquanto esperava seus pais resolverem a situação.

Não, não era a primeira vez.

"Antes que vocês digam alguma coisa..." James começou assim que os pais chegaram neles, Lily Luna ainda com resquícios de gargalhadas de criança e Ginny e Harry com uma expressão que não parecia exatamente feliz "... ele brigou com o Albus. Duas vezes. Chamou o _meu irmão_ de magrela"

Albus sorriu, feliz, quando James apertou sua mão.

"E eu faria tudo de novo, mesmo que tivesse que ficar de castigo para sempre. Ou até o jogo da Inglaterra, o que é pior" o primogênito dos Potter continuou, levantando-se, fazendo com que os pais prendessem uma espécie de sorriso tanto pela fala quanto pela troca da ordem de durabilidade dos termos "Vamos, Al. Vamos brincar mais uma vez"

E Harry e Ginny ficaram lá, quietinhos, observando seus dois filhos entrarem mais uma vez na fila do carrinho.

"Acho que acabei de tirá-lo do castigo"

"Eu também" Ginny comentou, olhando para o marido "Dois segundos atrás, James estava simplesmente odiando Albus"

"Não olhe para mim" Harry pediu, divertido, sorrindo para ela "É você quem tem seis irmãos*"

Ginny riu, voltando os olhos para os filhos. James, agora, batia o pé impaciente, e Albus, inclinando o corpo, contava as pessoas e fazia um seis com a mão.

Ele não tirou o sorriso por um bom tempo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Albus parou, meio tímido, em frente à porta do quarto de James, pensando se deveria ou não bater antes de entrar. Decidiu-se por, simplesmente, entreabrir a porta, colocando a cabeça para o lado de dentro para ver se seu irmão mais velho estava acordado mesmo que as luzes estivessem apagadas.

"Quem é?" James perguntou do escuro, o corpo levantando um pouco para tentar ver quem vinha da porta "Ah, é você, Al. Achei que fosse o papai"

Albus não respondeu nada de imediato, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás dele. O quarto ficou, imediatamente, escuro, mas James tratou de acender o abajur – que parecia um trouxa, mas que projetava sombras de jogadas de Quadribol – para poder piscar os olhos na direção exata do irmão.

"O que você quer, de qualquer jeito?" perguntou, cruzando as pernas e soltando um suspiro ligeiramente irritado "Já é madrugada, Al. Você não devia estar sonhando com seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts amanhã?"

Ele não respondeu, parado de um jeito estranho entre a porta e a cama. Dividido entre ir embora e salvar o resto de sua dignidade e ficar mas tirar algumas de suas dúvidas, parecia totalmente fora de proporção estar ali, parado, sem fazer nada.

"Eu..." começou, a respiração parando por dois segundinhos "... estou meio que com medo"

James piscou "De Hogwarts?"

"É"

"Por Merlin, Albus" exclamou "Não acredito que você me levou a sério quando eu disse que o Barão Sangrento nos ameaça com correntes, levou? Acredite no papai, nunca em mim"

"Não, Jay. Não é isso" Albus interrompeu, puxando nervosamente as mangas do pijama até que suas mãos ficassem cobertas "É... sei lá, de não ter pai e mãe do lado para fazer os doces que queremos. Ter que fazer amigos. Lidar com o Pirraça. Fazer os testes de Quadribol. Ter que..."

"Vem aqui, Al" James interrompeu, com o apoio de ambas as mãos no colchão levando seu corpo para trás. Albus, meio envergonhado, foi, sentando em cima das cobertas com o apoio nos calcanhares "Hogwarts é o lugar mais... legal que você poderia pensar em encontrar, ok? Até mesmo mais que a mansão Potter e a Toca"

Albus sorriu.

"Eu mostro a você a cozinha, e você vai ver que os bolos deles são muito melhores que os da mamãe. Papai... bom, papai sempre foi uma negação para doces, então não sei exatamente do que você está reclamando" James continuou, fazendo o irmão mais novo rir dessa vez "Fazer amigos é ridiculamente fácil. E, se não der certo, eu sempre posso ameaçar um e outro"

O outro, agora, revirou os olhos, mas decidiu não retrucar. Sabia, mesmo que mal tivesse onze anos, que aquele era o jeito de James de se dizer seu irmão mais velho.

"Pirraça não é problema. Só tenho que dizer a ele que você é meu irmão e tudo vai ficar bem. Quer dizer, eu tenho as minhas parcelas de culpa em quase tudo de errado que acontece na escola, e ser neto de James Potter ao mesmo tempo em que tenho o nome dele e o de Sirius constitui só mais um fator de respeito" James, agora, voltava os olhos para cima, pensativo "Além de ser sobrinho de Fred e George e ter acesso livre aos produtos das Gemialidades Weasley E de ter a Capa e o Mapa, também. Herança de respeito"

Albus riu mais uma vez, sentindo-se mais à vontade mesmo que fosse uma da manhã e ele estivesse confessando a James que não conseguia dormir porque estava com medo de ir para a escola. Quer dizer, mesmo ele chegava a pensar que aquilo era ridículo – todo mundo dizia maravilhas do castelo, e até mesmo o pai de Teddy costumava dizer quando vivo (e o seu dizia até hoje) que encontrara ali sua casa -, e se sentia obrigado a admitir que o irmão estava até sendo legal em não apontar o dedo para sua cara e começar a gargalhar e a contar a todo mundo o quanto ele era medroso.

De vez em quando, ele até amava James.

"Sobre o Quadribol, eu pretendo ser capitão do time ano que vem. Você entra, pode deixar"

"Não preciso da sua ajuda, imbecil"

Mas James só riu e, ainda sem responder, projetou o corpo para a frente e despenteou os cabelos de Albus. Este fugiu do toque e também ficou mudo, aproveitando o silêncio só cortado pela risada que morria para pensar mais um pouco sobre Hogwarts.

Os fantasmas. Os professores. As passagens secretas. O Quadribol. A Floresta Proibida. A nova Sala Precisa. O banheiro da Murta-que-geme. Os armários de vassoura. A Câmara Secreta. Os quadros. Os dormitórios. Os...

"Não se preocupe, Al" James disse, o tom mais leve "Eu vou estar lá"

Ele não respondeu mas, depois de um tempo, fez que sim.

E sorriu.

"É, eu sei"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Jay?"

James levantou os olhos para o irmão mais novo, fechando o livro – porque, apesar da crença popular, ele gostava de ler de vez em quando – e abandonando-o no braço da poltrona em que estava, em frente à lareira. Albus estava ainda de pé, os olhos verdes meio hesitantes ao olhar para os dele e o corpo se movimentando como se trocasse de peso de meio em meio segundo.

Estava, obviamente, envergonhado. E isso fez James sorrir imediatamente.

"Hum?"

"Eu... ahn..." ele engoliu em seco "Está ocupado?"

"Para você? Sempre" o mais velho brincou, soltando uma risada leve quando Albus revirou os olhos e começou o movimento de se virar nos calcanhares. Pegou-o pelo braço, ainda divertido, e apontou com a cabeça para a poltrona vazia ao lado. Era tarde, afinal, e a maioria dos assentos estava mesmo desocupada "Senta aí, pirralho"

Albus não respondeu nada de imediato, mas fez o que James indicava. Com um movimento de corpo, aproximou ainda mais as poltronas, sem querer arriscar que os poucos estudantes ainda ali ouvissem qualquer coisa que fosse dizer.

Merlin, estava morrendo de vergonha.

"O que é?"

Mais silêncio por um tempo.

"Tem... Hogsmeade" disse, enfim "Em duas semanas"

"É"

"Minha primeira vez, você sabe"

James sorriu de canto, sua vez de demorar um pouco. Não, não era a primeira vez de Albus em Hogsmeade – porque eles tinham uma capa da Invisibilidade e um Mapa do Maroto, e nem mesmo ele poderia resistir a isso – mas a situação ali estava óbvia.

"Quem é, Al?"

Ele corou e não respondeu.

"Ah, vamos lá" James incitou, endireitando-se na cadeira. Com as pernas cruzadas como um índio, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e o corpo parcialmente inclinado para frente, parecia um ouvinte perfeito "É a... Pressfield, não é? Hazel Pressfield?"

Bochechas mais vermelhas "Como sabe?"

James riu.

"Particularmente óbvio" disse, dando de ombros "E então?"

"Então o quê?"

O mais velho só arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Eu não sei" Albus começou, rápido, antes que perdesse toda a sua coragem grifinória "Como eu... como eu faço para chamá-la?"

"Isso depende do que ela gosta mais" o outro respondeu, sorrindo, sem conseguir se impedir "Romântica? Tem senso de humor? Gosta de casualidade?"

"Hmm... todos os três?"

James riu com o tom contidamente exasperado de Albus "Isso só torna as coisas mais fáceis, Al"

Ele fez que sim, esperando.

"Vocês sempre andam juntos no final da tarde, não é? Já tem o romantismo" James começou "Eu não sei o motivo, mas todas elas gostam de um céu laranja como no pôr-do-sol"

Albus, por dois segundos, conseguiu deixar de lado a vergonha e riu "Hazel adora. Diz que não tem nada mais bonito que ver o 'dia virar noite'"

"E quantas vezes você já viu com ela?"

"Algumas" respondeu "Mas... sempre como amigos, sabe?"

"E ela já foi com outro garoto?"

Albus negou.

"Significa que ela só quer ir com você. Você sabe, as garotas não são tão complicadas quanto dizem. Não é como se ela chamasse você mas, na realidade, tivesse uma paixão platônica por Neville e..."

"Merlin, tire essa imagem da minha cabeça"

James riu de novo "Aproveite essa chance, Al. Não são todos os garotos que querem convidar uma garota que têm uma oportunidade dessas"

"É" concordou, mas tinha aquele tom de 'não adianta, ainda não estou convencido' "E não são todos os garotos que podem arriscar uma amizade..."

"Ah, não. Não venha com essa história. Veja a Jade e eu"

"Sim. Ela te odeia"

"Mas porque eu fui um filho da puta. Não por chamá-la para sair quando éramos amigos" James retrucou, rápido, dando de ombros mais uma vez "Você não é como eu, Al. Não vai estragar as coisas antes do tempo"

Albus, mais uma vez, demorou a responder, os pensamentos correndo rápido. Achava que seria muito mais fácil se fosse como James – autoconfiante, certo do que queria, agindo como se nada o abalasse – e, de vez em quando, se irritava consigo mesmo por ser tão... hesitante.

Fora assim ao ter que escolher entre aquelas duas primeiras opções de vassouras de brinquedo. Fora assim ao escolher o bolo de chocolate ou o de nozes quando fora naquela confeitaria trouxa. Fora assim ao embarcar no trem primeira vez, e fora assim ao decidir sentar-se ao lado de Scorpius Malfoy na aula de Poções.

Estava mesmo na hora de tomar uma decisão.

"... Ok" falou por fim, embora ainda tivesse várias, mas várias dúvidas em sua cabeça. Mas James estava certo, os dois não eram iguais e não adiantava ele perguntar passo a passo como teria que ser o diálogo "Você acha que... amanhã é um bom dia?"

"Sempre pior que hoje, mas acho que ela não vai gostar de ser acordada"

"Não, não vai. Péssimo humor duas horas depois que abre os olhos"

James sorriu "Você a conhece, Al. Vai ser fácil, acredite"

De novo, ele só meneou a cabeça.

"Mesmo lá em Hogsmeade" continuou "Sei lá, tem garotas que ficam meio tímidas. Pesam todos os momentos de todas as conversas e deixam tudo meio não-natural só porque estão nervosas para a ficada, e..."

"E que hora é essa?"

James piscou.

"Quando eu sei que..." Albus se cortou, de novo, e decidiu mudar a pergunta. Ele teria que saber essa, quer dizer, porque cada garota era cada garota e Hazel era única.

E tinham coisas mais importantes.

"... James?"

"Sim?"

"Como é que..." isso, respira fundo e vai "... se beija?"

"Como é que..." e James teve a sua vez de se cortar, piscando os olhos castanhos mais uma vez. Pouco a pouco, então, um sorriso foi surgindo em seu rosto, um brilho de diversão no olhar "Albus Severus, você nunca..."

"Podemos deixar essa parte de me zoar para depois?"

"Mas eu não vou te zoar" ele retrucou, ainda sorrindo "Só estou surpreso, e é tudo"

O mais novo franziu o cenho, duvidoso, mas James só riu.

"Sério, não vou te provocar"

"Por que não? É meu irmão mais velho, é seu trabalho. Tipo designação divina, ou algo assim"

Quase gargalhou.

"Você é como tio Ron diz que tio Fred e tio George eram"

"Não por hoje" ele discordou, os traços de risada ainda no tom de voz "Todos os trabalhos têm um dia de folga na semana, de qualquer jeito"

Albus queria dizer que estava mais para segundos, mas calou a boca.

De novo, assuntos mais urgentes.

"Então?"

"Beijo" James repetiu, parecendo mais que satisfeito dessa conversa estar acontecendo "Hazel é romântica, certo?"

"Certo"

"Para o primeiro, tente alguma coisa mais... leve. Mãos no rosto, acariciando as bochechas, testa apoiada na dela e um selinho demorado antes de realmente beijá-la. Suas mãos podem ir para a cintura dela mas, por Merlin, não as deixe paradas. Aperte-a contra seu corpo, abrace-a, segure-a na nuca"

"Forte?"

"Depois de uns segundinhos, pode ser"

Albus fez que sim, mais uma vez esperando.

"Entrelace seus dedos no cabelo dela. Quando achar que vão se separar, mordisque o lábio inferior dela antes de voltar a beijá-la. E, quando acabar – por favor, não ache que tem que ficar lá por vinte horas para mostrar que é o todo poderoso -, você pode dar um ou dois selinhos nela. E sorria. Gostando ou não, sorria"

Albus concordou, pensativo, desviando os olhos verdes dos castanhos de James.

"Do jeito que você gosta dela, e do jeito que você mesmo é romântico..." James continuou, divertido, ao voltar a se recostar na cadeira "... você vai gostar"

Ele esperava que sim.

"Ok" disse, e de repente era como se toda aquela situação – pedir conselhos ao irmão mais velho (que não era um irmão-mais-velho qualquer, era James. _James_) sobre garotas, quase de madrugada, como se ele estivesse tão desesperado que não conseguisse nem esperar o dia seguinte - tivesse tomado conta dele; sentiu o rosto avermelhar e, antes que pudesse conter, levantou-se da poltrona de um salto "'Noite, Jay"

"'Noite" James respondeu, sorrindo, divertindo-se ainda mais com o gesto brusco do irmão mais novo. Decidiu, entretanto, não implicar demais, e simplesmente voltou a pegar o livro e a baixar os olhos para ele para continuar com a história.

Não havia passado nem duas linhas.

"E James?"

"Hum?"

"... Obrigado"

Os dois soltaram um sorriso, o de Albus meio tímido e o de James meio indecifrável.

"Não foi nada" o último respondeu "Quando quiser"

Albus sentiu que sim.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Você-não-sabe!" Albus exclamou, ainda na corrida, usando o corpo de James como apoio para parar. Segurou seu ombro em uma das mãos e respirou fundo para tentar normalizar a respiração, o cabelo bagunçado caindo por sua testa "Eu..."

"Você-está-atrasado" James interrompeu, falando entre os lábios "Você sabe que é o jogo mais importante da temporada, e perdeu todas as jogadas que..."

"Eu pego os balaços no final. Até o fim do ano, se isso te fizer satisfeito" Albus teve a sua vez de interromper, extasiado "Mas é sério, tive um motivo. É só entrar comigo no vestiário que eu conto tudo enquanto troco de roupa"

James estreitou os olhos.

"É sério. Você nunca vai adivinhar, nunca"

"Ok" ele resolveu ceder, desviando os olhos do irmão para olhar o time. Gritou algumas ordens para alguém – Albus não estava exatamente prestando atenção – e aceitou ser puxado para dentro do vestiário, fechando a porta atrás dele com um chute de calcanhar "O que foi? Respondeu ao Neville? Explodiu a sala de Poções? Xingou Mrs. Norris na frente de Filch e.."

"Eu transei, cara"

James piscou.

"Com a Hazel"

"Claro que foi com ela. Depois de mais de um ano..."

"Nós tínhamos treze, éramos..."

"Eu tinha treze"

"Faltava pouco mais de uma semana para fazer quatorze"

"E daí? Ainda eram treze" mas James deu de ombros e, sorrindo, despenteou o cabelo do irmão mais novo como sempre costumava fazer "Mas parabéns, pirralho. Como foi?"

"Ah, foi..." Albus começou, animado, mas se calou logo em seguida como se não fosse suficiente "... bom, foi... acho que foi meio..."

"Estranho?"

Albus pensou, e depois fez que sim.

"Estranho" concordou também com a fala mas, logo depois, pensou um pouco mais "Estranho é pouco, quer dizer. Muito pouco. Foi... estranhíssimo"

James sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior para que não se alastrasse demais.

"Mas estranho de um jeito bom. De um jeito muito bom. Um jeito que poderia ser melhor, mas..."

"Foi uma merda?"

"Ai, Merlin. Acho que foi"

O mais velho prendeu a risada.

"Quer dizer, ela estava... ahn, bem, ela parecia gostar. Você sabe..."

"Gemendo?'

Albus, ligeiramente aterrorizado pela possibilidade de seu irmão mais velho estar realmente imaginando a sua namorada pendendo a cabeça para trás enquanto gemia, fez que sim.

"É" concordou, quase engolindo em seco "É, ela estava. Não sei se muito ou pouco, não tenho como comparar..."

"O impressionante de verdade é que você não_ quer_ poder comparar. Merlin, nem parece que você é meu irmão de verdade, tão certinho e monogâmico desse jeito. Deve ter puxado ao papai" e pensou um pouco mais "É, foi isso, o papai. Tio Ron disse que ele só ficou com uma garota antes da mamãe, e..."

"Você pode me explicar o que tem de errado em se apaixonar e querer que as coisas dêem certo de verdade?" mas, quando James abriu a boca para responder, ele o cortou logo "Ok, esquece. Podemos voltar ao meu problema?"

James fechou a boca, parecendo contrariado, mas fez que sim.

"Então. Hazel parecia gostar, até que... bom, até que eu tirei a calcinha dela, e ela pareceu ficar com um pouco de vergonha, e depois ela meio que hesitou em... você sabe, em..."

"Abrir as..."

"É, isso mesmo" agora, Albus estava totalmente aterrorizado com a noção de que James poderia estar imaginando Hazel em uma posição mais libidinosa do que o saudável para a relação de 'cunhado', e queria desesperadamente pular de tópico "É natural, não é? Ela ter medo? Eu achei meio estranho porque eu já tinha tocado, então não era como se fosse a primeira vez que... ahn, que eu tocava. Pelo menos com a mão, se é que você..."

"Sexo oral, ok"

"Então, você entende. A questão é que ela pareceu ficar com vergonha, e parecia estar sentindo dor também no sexo em si, e eu não sabia o que fazer, e fiquei sussurrando algumas palavras quase sem nexo, e depois ela começou a gemer também, mas aí..."

"Respira, pirralho"

"Não dá!"

James prendeu a risada.

"Será que ela acha que eu fui rápido demais? Que eu não respeitei o tempo dela? Não sei, porque hoje de manhã – foi isso, demorei porque queria acordá-la – ela estava carinhosa. Vermelhinha, mas carinhosa. Disse até que poderia vir para cá para ver meu treino, mas e se ela estiver forçando? Foi isso, eu fui rápido..."

"Albus, vocês estão namorando há um ano e só transaram agora. Acredite, isso não é ser rápido"

"Mas e se for..."

"Não é"

"Mas..."

"Ela quis, não quis? Falou, em algum momento, 'pára'..."

"Não"

"Então, pronto"

Albus respirou fundo.

"E isso tudo é normal" James continuou, um sorriso de canto se formando em seu rosto enquanto se apoiava em uma das paredes do vestiário. Com um gesto de cabeça, mandou Albus começar a trocar a roupa, aumentando o sorriso quando ele bateu na própria testa em repreensão "A estranheza. O medo. As dúvidas"

O mais novo dos Potter piscou os olhos e hesitou por um segundo, tirando a capa do uniforme "Com você foi...?"

"Claro que foi" ele respondeu, ainda sorrindo "E você saberia se tivesse querido me ouvir como Teddy me ouviu e como eu estou te..."

"Teddy tinha dezenove, vinte anos. Eu tinha..."

"É, eu sei. Só estava implicando, Al"

"Ótima hora, Jay. Ótima hora"

Ele riu e, desencostando-se da parede, foi até o irmão mais novo. Albus estava inclinado para vestir a calça no uniforme, mas levantou o rosto antes de levantar até mesmo o corpo, piscando os olhos verdes em dúvida e, quando James despenteou seu cabelo, em surpresa.

"Meu irmãozinho mais novo" brincou, fazendo tudo o que podia para imitar o tom de Ginny quando eles eram mais novos e ela ficava orgulhosa deles "Está crescendo. Nem consigo acreditar que a minha primeira lembrança completa envolvendo você é de papai lutando para trocar suas fraldas"

Albus revirou os olhos, mas continha um sorrisinho de canto. James continuava sorrindo em diversão e espontaneidade ao voltar a se afastar, dando espaço ao irmão para continuar a colocar o uniforme.

"Vamos logo, Albus não-sou-mais-virgem Potter" disse, provocante, um brilho maroto no olhar "Você ainda tem umas trezentas jogadas para treinar, dois balaços para pegar – só por uma semana, valeu o atraso – no final do treino e uma namorada para voltar para a cama"

"Shh, não fala muito alto!"

"Vou começar a gritar se não estiver lá fora em dez segundos"

"Você não consegue ser legal por mais de cinco minutos, não é?" Albus replicou, colocando às pressas os protetores nos braços e quicando até a parta enquanto endireitava o que calçava. James, claro, gargalhou, empurrando-o pelo ombro em direção ao campo.

Treinaram por meia hora até Hazel aparecer na beira do campo, quando Albus teve uma queda de concentração e James achou totalmente válido roubar o bastão de Fred para tentar acertar um balaço no irmão. Mas o mais velho, afinal de contas, aceitou até mesmo terminar o treino quinze minutos mais cedo e pegar os balaços ele mesmo, deixando Albus ir até o vestiário e dando um jeito de manter o time do campo quando viu Hazel seguir atrás dele.

Era divertido ver tudo isso acontecer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"O que houve?" James perguntou assim que Albus saiu do porão da Honeydukes, abrindo a porta da loja e fazendo a pergunta mesmo enquanto o irmão continuava parcialmente envolvido pela Capa da Invisibilidade "Fiquei preocupado, sabia? E Belle não acreditou exatamente na minha desculpa"

"Desculpa" Albus pediu, dobrando a capa e enfiando-a em um dos bolsos da veste. Respirou fundo e, por um segundo, viu a própria respiração se misturar no ar gelado "Não queria causar problemas"

"Não causou, Al" James discordou "Só fiquei preocupado"

"E sua namorada..."

"Ela supera"

Albus sorriu.

"Diga a ela que veio atender seu irmão mais novo" disse "Mais novo e mais bobo"

James piscou "O que houve?"

Albus não respondeu nada de imediato, virando a rua do vilarejo para que ambos fossem aos Três Vassouras. Era quarta-feira e nem mesmo estava perto de um final de semana em Hogsmeade, mas Madame Rosmerta, como ela mesma dizia, estava acostumada a ver algum Potter ignorar as regras por três gerações.

James, Harry, e James Sirius. E, agora, ele.

"Não houve nada demais" disse, encolhendo os ombros "Só... acho que só estou meio desesperado para os NIEM's"

O mais velho concordou "Já sabe o que quer?"

"Mais ou menos" respondeu, sorrindo um sorriso cansado "De vez em quando, penso em ser auror como papai. Jogador de Quadribol, como você. Seguir uma carreira como a de Teddy, que permite que ele descubra novas poções e novos feitiços para diminuir os malefícios de algumas doenças. Ou como mamãe, que agora é..."

"O que_ você_ quer, Al?"

Albus disse nada, diminuindo o ritmo dos passos para que James passasse primeiro pela porta do bar. Estava vazio; tarde para um dia de meio de semana, e frio demais para as pessoas saírem de casa tendo que trabalhar no dia seguinte.

"Acho que..." eles se sentaram em uma mesa mais perto do balcão, James sorrindo para Rosmerta em cumprimento "... acho que quero ser professor"

"Professor?"

"É" concordou, corando um pouquinho "Acho legal a relação professor/aluno"

James esperou.

"Como em algumas histórias. A do papai, por exemplo" continuou, tamborilando os dedos na mesa para ter alguma coisa que fazer com as mãos "Acho legal Mcgonagall ter dado a ele a Nimbus 2000. Acho legal o Hagrid ter dado a ele o álbum com as fotos dos nossos avós. Acho legal ele falar que o pai de Teddy foi o melhor professor que alguém poderia ter"

"É, é mesmo o máximo" James concordou, dando uma pausa na fala para receber as cervejas amanteigadas de Rosmerta. Ela sorriu, de um para outro, mas não interrompeu a conversa "Estranho, não é?"

"Um pouco" fez que sim, e depois sorriu "Quero que as pessoas se lembrem de mim. Não como o auror que derrotou tal bruxo, não como o jogador de Quadribol que levou o time à vitória. Quero... como Remus, sabe? Lembrado como um dos heróis de guerra, mas para papai ele era um amigo. Como Sirius, que todo mundo lembra como o cara que ficou injustamente preso por doze anos, mas que para ele era o padrinho e a única família"

James abriu um sorriso.

"Isso me deixa confuso"

"Não é egoísta, Al"

Ele não pensou em perguntar como James sabia que era sobre isso que ele pensava.

"Como é que pode ser? Você quer ser professor para ajudar os alunos. Não é como... Lockhart, acho" James continuou, bebendo um gole de sua bebida "Todo mundo quer ser lembrado, e o seu motivo é um dos mais nobres possíveis"

Albus não respondeu, concordando com a cabeça pouco antes de também tomar seu primeiro gole. Ainda estava meio confuso, mas estava começando a se sentir um pouco melhor sobre aquilo tudo.

"Dá um medo também, não dá?" James perguntou, recostando-se na cadeira, os dedos deixando o copo "Você vai ter dezoito anos, já vai começar a treinar para o seu emprego e, agora sim, os pais não se tornam alternativas viáveis"

"Fazer o próprio dinheiro" Albus completou, entendendo exatamente o que James dizia sobre medo "Ter a própria casa também?"

"É. E olha que eu quero morar sozinho desde sempre" o outro respondeu, rindo um pouco "Não posso pedir à mamãe aquele bolo que só ela sabe fazer quando quiser. Não posso mais discutir com papai sobre Quadribol. Por Merlin, sinto falta até de Lily abrindo um escândalo sobre ter errado na maquiagem"

"E eu?"

Saiu antes que ele pudesse conter, e Albus piscou os olhos quase que imediatamente.

"Mas eu nunca achei que não fosse sentir falta" James retrucou, no tempo normal de resposta. Mas, mesmo assim, ele sorria e seus olhos brilharam um pouco, marotos, para deixar claro ao irmão mais novo que ele percebera o tom contido de curiosidade e ansiedade "Quem mais eu teria para azucrinar?"

Albus revirou os olhos e chutou sua canela, prendendo um sorriso quando James gargalhou. Ambos, agora, eram adultos, mas era como se o tempo não tivesse passado; ainda eram as provocações e as respostas de quando eram crianças, ainda era a vontade de um procurar pelo outro – geralmente o mais novo pelo mais velho – em qualquer situação.

Ainda eram os dois.

"Vou guardar só até a parte em que você diz que sabia que ia sentir minha falta"

"Não foi você quem disse que eu não conseguia ser legal por mais de cinco minutos?"

Ele prendeu a risada "Só você, Jay"

O mais velho riu de novo, o corpo caindo para frente na risada. Albus riu também mas, depois de um tempo, ambos pararam a risada e terminaram a cerveja amanteigada, caindo em um silêncio confortável. Pagaram as bebidas – James fez Albus pagar, claro, porque afinal de contas ele chamara e o tirara de um apartamento quentinho no meio da noite – e saíram do bar, alcançando a rua e brincando de tacarem neve um no outro até alcançarem, dessa vez, a Casa dos Gritos.

Quando James, antes que Albus pudesse ir embora, segurou-o pelo ombro.

"Não se preocupe com os NIEM's" disse, sorrindo quando ele desfez o franzir de cenho que mantinha por causa da curiosidade "Você é brilhante, Al. Vai se dar bem, não importa o que escolha no final de tudo"

O outro sorriu, agradecendo com um aceno de cabeça.

"E... bom, você pode ser o jogador que carregou o campeonato nas costas, pode ser o auror que prendeu... sei lá, um possível bastardo de Voldemort com Bellatrix Lestrange" James continuou, sorrindo quando o irmão gargalhou "Eu vou continuar me lembrando de você como meu irmão"

Albus abriu a boca para responder mas, como sabia antes mesmo de tentar, não achou nada para dizer. Ao invés disso, sorriu e, mais uma vez, concordou, sentindo uma súbita vontade de abraçá-la.

E não se refreou.

"Obrigado"

James retribuiu. Passaram-se seis segundos.

"Ok, ok. Chega de manifestações de afeto por hoje, Al"

"É, chega"

Porque, afinal de contas, eles eram James e Albus.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

><p><em>*eu sei que o Fred morreu. Só acho que ele continua forte o suficiente para continuar sendo um irmão.<em>

Pois é. Várias, mas várias coisas me chatearam no filme. Uma delas – não a mais forte, nunca a mais forte, não quando o Harry mal olha para o James e quando Teddy Lupin se resume a uma frase solta no meio do nada – foi o fato de que eles ignoraram a relação desses dois irmãos. Quer dizer, pelo epilogo, dá para ver que James implicava demais com o Albus, mas também, como quando ele diz que não se importa de dividir o quarto com o Albus, que ele adorava o irmão.

Bom, é isso aí. Espero que gostem. Reviews? *-*


End file.
